WO 2004/105536 A1 discloses a touch-and-close fastener part in which the free ends of the stem parts of the individual adhesion elements are provided with a plurality of individual fibers. The diameter of the respective fibers has to be chosen to be very thin so that on the free end of each individual fiber only a very small contact surface is available, of the magnitude of 0.2 to 0.5 μm.
These orders of magnitude, which can also be in the nanometer range in preferred configurations, enable interaction with a corresponding body in the vicinity on which the touch-and-close fastener part is to be fixed by van der Waals forces which are classically considered as a subgroup of adhesion. The known touch-and-close fastener part has good connecting properties, but is tied to a correspondingly cost-intensive production process.
This situation also applies to a touch-and-close fastener part according to the teaching of publication WO 01/49776 A2, which instructs one skilled in the art to use parts of the base structure of a gecko directly as biological material or to artificially simulate it. This adhesive structure has a plurality of spatula components which are each divided in the form of a bent cylindrical closure element on the free end into a plurality of individual filaments.
Conversely, for simplified production, DE 102 23 234 B4 proposed a method for surface modification of an object in the form of a closure component with the objective of increasing the adhesion capacity of the adhesion element. For this purpose, the free surface is exposed to structuring in order to form a plurality of projections which are each provided with a base part and a head part. The head part has an end surface pointing away from the surface. Each projection is formed with a size such that all end surfaces have the same vertical height over the surface. This structure yields an adherent contact surface which is interrupted by respective distances between the end surfaces. The base parts of the projections are tilted relative to the surface normal of the surface.
With this known solution, it is possible to make available the execution of detachable adhesive connections for an expanded range of materials with increased adhesion capacity and the possibility of enabling the setting of predetermined adhesive forces or properties. However, based on the relatively rigid arrangement between the head part and backing part over the stem parts which may be tilted, there is room for improved solutions.
WO 2007/134685 A1 discloses a generic touch-and-close fastener part. The head part of each closure component has a head disc whose diameter is chosen to be larger than the diameter at any point of the stem part which, made conical in shape, is articulated via an articulated part to the head disc. This structure results in that the head part certainly remains adhering to a body in the vicinity, even if the backing part should move axially in the plane-parallel direction to this body by a definable amount. As a result of the linking via the respective articulated part, located between the stem part and head part, the respective stem part can tilt within a definable framework in the oblique direction without this adversely affecting the linking of the head part relative to the body in the vicinity. Since the head part with the head disc can have a very large diameter in the known solution, the possibility of adhesion to the ambient body is improved accordingly.
Especially when vibrations occur during which the backing part executes short-stroke vibrations relative the body in the vicinity, the known touch-and-close fastener part has been found to be an effective connection solution.